


Hearts of String

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: “What are you two up to?” Shiro asked, hiding a bemused smile as the vest slipped from their grasp and pooled at their feet. “Is that my…?”Hunk heaved a dramatic sigh and plopped back on the bed. Keith gathered up the vest and handed it off to Shiro. “We were trying to fix it for you before you were finished playing.”“But then we got attacked by a sewing machine.”---Shiro rips his vest and Hunk and Keith try to fix it for him! They run into a little trouble along the way.





	Hearts of String

**Author's Note:**

> more shunkeith for my friends
> 
> featuring hunk and keith trying to be domestic and only failing a little bit

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Keith paused midstep, eyes contemplatively glancing to the ceiling before he shrugged. “Probably not. But we should try anyway.”

Hunk grunted, turning back to the space sewing machine while Keith paced around the room, measuring and rolling the twine back into the ball that the two of them had accidentally unraveled.

You see: Shiro had accidentally ripped his vest. All that he had left to wear was his black undershirt, and he kept getting the shivers, despite it having been made of a thin material anyway. Keith and Hunk were, of course, upset that their boyfriend was catching the sniffles because of a tiny tear, and so decided to band together and fix it with their combined prowess.

As soon as they’d found the strange little sewing machine and got it working, they’d jumped around for joy (mostly Hunk’s doing) and accidentally upended an entire box of string. It unraveled before either could catch it, and a few were subsequently kicked across the room, unrolling them completely (mostly Keith’s fault).

And so, Keith was focusing on cleaning the mess while Hunk tried to learn the mechanics of the new machine and patch up Shiro’s vest without damaging it beyond repair.

“You know, we definitely could have asked Coran for help. Or Allura, even.” Keith pointed out, half an hour into their ordeal. He’d finished two rolls, and was working on untangling a mess of pink.

Hunk paused, and the machine decided to rip out the stitch he just made. With a muttered curse, he moved it back in place and started all over.

“We _could_ have.” He agrees. “But won’t Shiro appreciate it more if it comes from us? It’s like… a lover’s gift. Or something like that.”

Keith shrugged, and Hunk tossed him a smile.

“Aren’t you having fun?”

Keith pulled a face at that, his nose scrunching up, and Hunk couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s fair.”

For the better part of an hour, they worked in a companionable silence. Hunk, despite his troubles with trying to get the machine to actually _hold on_ to the string, it was going along rather well. The vest was about halfway patched, and they’d be finished before anyone came looking for them.

Keith had finished _his_ task extremely quickly, as soon as he’d gotten into the rhythm of it. Faint red marks lined his fingers from where he’d pulled too tight, but those were easily soothed by a few of Hunk’s kisses.

Then, just when Hunk was getting confident in his abilities using the space sewing machine (which he’d decided to dub the spewchine. Totally rolled off the tongue.), it decided that enough was enough, and sputtered to a stop. Smoke plumed from the back, throwing the two boys into a panic at the thought of a fire.

It did little more than smoke, though, and once they’d calmed down, Hunk pried it open to try and fix it.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“I think it’s just a gear that got thrown out of place.” Hunk grunted, trying to stuff half of his body in the tiny machine to fix said gear. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fix it unless we take this to the workshop.”

He pulled his fingers out, and oil dripped from them like a leaky faucet. “Oh, whoops.” He wiped his hands off on his front before he thought about it, and then he had greasy hands _and_ a greasy chest.

He stood frozen where he stood, staring in horror at his ruined shirt, for so long that Keith couldn’t help but snort, smothering his laugh against a closed fist.

Hunk huffed, his mouth twinging upwards in a small smile. “Oh, you think that’s funny?”

“Nope.” Keith said, deadpan as ever as he sidestepped around the dirty mess that was Hunk, prying Shiro’s vest from the evil spewchine’s clutches. “Maybe we can just finish by hand?”

“Do you think Alteans used sewing needles?”

“Only one way to find out.”

The two of them split up, then. Hunk went to clean off and to make sure Shiro was still occupied. He _was_ , but only because Lance and Pidge were distracting him in a game of chess. Or, well… Altean chess. Where rules were only relevant if you had enough pawns, and gravity was an illusion. Only Pidge and Shiro seemed to understand the actual mechanics of the game, and Hunk got so confused the first time they were shown it that he swore himself off the thing.

But, yes. He was well distracted. Atleast for another hour.

This gave Keith plenty of time to hunt down the required materials. And so, he did the most logical course of action.

He asked Coran.

“Needles, you say?” Coran said, juggling the mice from one hand as he gave them their check-up. “Like these?”

He lifted a needle full of medicine, and the mouse in his hand - Platt, if Keith wasn’t mistaken- screamed so loud that he passed out. Or maybe he passed out because of the needle?

“Uh… well, kind of. Something like the end piece.” Keith described. “With a hole at one end. I think they call it an eye? And you put thread through the eye, so you can fix clothing.”

Coran tossed the syringe over his shoulder. “Oh, of course!” Then, with a few inputs into a nearby monitor, a port opened up and supplied them with an assortment of different sized needles. “Will these do?”

Keith didn’t question where they came from, or why the syringe didn’t break upon impact with the floor. Instead, he took the offered needles with an appreciative nod and left Coran with his veterinarian duties.

He met up with Hunk in his room, catching him just as he pulled a fresh and clean shirt above his head. He let out a startled scream as the door opened, crossing his arms in front of him for privacy.

“Keith! Knock first.” he said, only mostly teasing as he squeezed his head in the shirt opening.

“Sorry.” Keith mumbled. “I found needles. Do you want me to do it this time?”

Hunk paused, pulling out Shiro’s half-finished vest and shaking it free of any lint it had collected. “You can sew?”

Keith looked honestly offended at that insinuation. “Of course I can.”

Hunk plopped down on the bed, and, once Keith settled on the other end, spread the vest between them. Keith quickly got to work, feeding the string through the eye with surprising ease. His tongue stuck out in his concentration as he sewed a strong backstitch into the fabric.

He worked in pure silence, not unlike how they sat together before. Then, Hunk laid longways across the bed, head settling against Keith’s outstretch leg.

“I guess there’s a lot of little stuff we don’t know about each other, huh?”

Keith paused, glancing over at him. Then he gently papped his palm against Hunk’s forehead, offering him a smile. “We have plenty of time to learn.”

This is what Shiro walked in on. His head peeked in, and the two scrambled to hide the project (without stabbing themselves with needles) before he saw.

“What are you two up to?” He asked, hiding a bemused smile as the vest slipped from their grasp and pooled at their feet. “Is that my…?”

Hunk heaved a dramatic sigh and plopped back on the bed. Keith gathered up the vest and handed it off to Shiro. “We were trying to fix it for you before you were finished playing.”

“But then we got attacked by a sewing machine.”

Shiro looked vaguely alarmed at that, but Keith waved off Hunk’s dramatics easily. “If you don’t mind waiting a little longer, I should be able to finish it soon.”

He looked between the two of them, both barely masking their disappointment that they couldn’t finish it in time. And so, Shiro slid onto the bed between them and patted either side of him, motioning them closer. “If you wouldn’t mind… I have a better idea.”

—

Hours later, after the excitement had died down, and Shiro had kissed his boyfriends silly for their hard work and their sweet gesture, found the team winding down with a nice pre-dinner drink. Lance and Shiro sipped at their “coffee byproduct”, as Lance so fondly dubbed it, while Pidge, Keith, and Hunk tried a new type of tea Coran had whipped up.

“I’m still mad you beat me.” Pidge griped, swirling the tea around the dainty little tea cup. Seemed the things were universal, even in space. “Was it because I tried to bait you with a pawn, or…?”

Shiro shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his seat. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”

“If you cheated…” She vaguely threatens. Shiro reaches over to muss up her hair with a grin. “I’ll tell Allura and Coran on you.”

The four of them dramatically gasped, before falling out laughing at the thought. Hunk polished off his tea in record time, and had just begun to stand to grab the teapot for seconds when Shiro motioned for him to sit again.

“I’ll get it. I need a refill, anyway.”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss against Hunk’s temple, before turning in the opposite direction to kiss Keith against his cheek. “Be back in a tick.”

Lance was _about_ to tease the young lovebirds, just as Shiro stood and turned towards the kitchen. On his back was a large, stitched heart. One half was a vibrant red, and the other was a strong yellow. In the middle, exactly where Shiro had ripped his vest, was a long line of black that connected the pieces perfectly.

He shot Keith and Hunk and incredulous look, and they just embarrassedly shoved their faces back into their drinks, despite one having a completely empty cup.

“Incredible.” He tossed his hands up in the air. Pidge snorted, plucking his drink from his hands to steal some of his coffee for herself.

This would only be the beginning of their lovey-dovey phase, and the two of them were going to need buckets of it to survive to onslaught, no doubt.

Shiro returned quickly, with an extra cup for Hunk _and_ Keith. He seemed to have forgotten he’d gone for more coffee for himself, but Hunk and Keith gave him big kisses all across his face anyway, snuggling up on their side of the table.

Behind his back, Keith and Hunk hooked their hands together. With their free hands, they stole his as their own and cuddled him securely between their bodies. Shiro felt the two of them pass their fingers across his heart (that is, the heart on his back), and he melted into the touch. 

“Love you guys.” Her murmured, after stealing a sip from Keith’s cup. 

Hunk caught Keith’s eye, and the two of them shared a pleased grin. 

—

(And after dinner was over and the three decided to retire to their bedrooms together, nobody mentioned the tiny black hearts sewn on the shoulders of both Hunk’s and Keith’s usual outerwear, matching Shiro’s new patch in style.)

**Author's Note:**

> y e e t
> 
> feel free to hmu on [tumbly](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com)!


End file.
